<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>animosity by sorryiforgotmyusername</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25988074">animosity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorryiforgotmyusername/pseuds/sorryiforgotmyusername'>sorryiforgotmyusername</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hope's Peak Academy AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Gen, New Dangan Ronpa V3 Spoilers, Not in depth, cult mentions, first names, i go off the localization ok, religious/cult trauma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:20:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>459</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25988074</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorryiforgotmyusername/pseuds/sorryiforgotmyusername</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>angie wonders why maki doesn't seem to like her</p><p> </p><p>(title isn't super related, but what can i say? i like my edgy one word titles)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harukawa Maki &amp; Yonaga Angie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hope's Peak Academy AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>animosity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>so basically i was thinking of what angie and maki's dynamic would be like in my hpa au (backstories are mostly the same). i didn't have a good way to put it in my chat fic, so i wrote this</p><p><b>content warnings:</b><br/>mentions and somewhat discussions of cults and cult/religious trauma, nothing in depth</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>“She doesn’t like me.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone knew Maki Harukawa had a cold, unfriendly demeanor— she can hardly be described as being “nice” to anyone. But Angie could tell that the child caregiver was especially cold to her. From her hurried excuses not to interact with the artist to the small flash of panic in her eyes whenever Angie mentioned her God, it was obvious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maki didn’t like her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“And why would that be?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Ultimate Artist was lost in thought, her half-finished project laying discarded on the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe Angie was accidentally mean to her sometime. Maybe she’s always in a bad mood when she interacts with Angie? Or maybe she just needs to see the light of God!</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, whatever the reason was, Angie knew this wouldn’t do. If nothing else, she was going to be friends with every person in her class! And she couldn’t do that if one of her classmates hated her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But how was she supposed to fix this?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The answer came to her, a divine revelation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Talk to her lmao”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t like Angie.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maki turned around, taken aback. She had no idea what to say to the smiling girl who just matter-of-factly stated Maki’s dislike of her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uhhh”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maki paused, gathering herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What gave you that idea.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angie looked at her quizzically. “Do you want Angie to actually say or was that rhetorical?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maki thought for a second. “Rhetorical.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though she fought to keep a stoic exterior, she still felt anxious. It’s not like she hated Angie or anything, she just made her kind of… uncomfortable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why does Angie make you uncomfortable?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well. She’s getting right into it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ok whatever! She’s fine. She just reminds me of— Alright Maki, don’t say anything that’ll get you killed.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I uhhh. Have bad experiences with religion. So whenever you go all culty and encourage people to join your religion it just… reminds me of that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angie nods, still smiling, but now it looks forced. “Angie doesn’t like it when people assume her religion is a cult.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angie pauses, noticing Maki look guilty.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But Angie is very sorry you had those experiences.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"...Thanks." She takes a deep breath. “Sorry for acting like your religion is a cult. I guess… I still associate them in my mind. I’ll… try to stop though.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angie nods, a genuine smile on her face. “Angie doesn’t expect you to work past your traumatic associations just like that! But thank you for making the effort!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Ok”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We can try to understand each other a little more now! Nyahaha!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maki gives a slight smile. “Yeah. Thanks, Angie.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the artist walks away, Maki thinks. She can’t say she’s completely comfortable with Angie now but… she’s getting there. She smiles. She can get there.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is one of those fics where i left space to expand the conversation, then realized i didn't know what else to say. it should be longer but i think i'm allergic to writing long chapters</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>